


关于羽毛和阿神的两三事

by Hypostomusplecostomus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 羽神 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypostomusplecostomus/pseuds/Hypostomusplecostomus
Summary: 是困厄爹爹点的138fo同居小甜饼
Relationships: 羽月/小华, 羽毛/阿神
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	关于羽毛和阿神的两三事

**Author's Note:**

> 是困厄爹爹点的138fo同居小甜饼

1.

1024宿舍的阿神原本不属于1024，1015宿舍的小光也不属于1015。自从他们的学生会会长和副会长在一起后，除了工作日常上的亲亲热热和羽毛永不停歇的揩油，为了工作而来回串宿舍也是常有的事。至于是这个工作还是那个工作，就不得而知了。

小光拍拍1015室的阿谦的肩，两人在头顶十万瓦灯泡的照耀下，像相见恨晚的达瓦里氏一样流着泪完成了某种决定。据某不愿透露姓名的熊猫称：“他们两个当时就像终于把女儿嫁出去的老父亲。”

2.

学校宿舍的隔音并不好，谁都知道。小光和阿谦每天晚上都会和各自的女朋友连麦到睡觉所以还好，但是阿谦有几天耳机坏掉了没办法，只能听着隔壁传来的喘息瞪着卡姿兰大眼睛发呆。

后来有一次学生会组织聚会，小两口子也不知道是又闹了什么幺蛾子，阿神一直都在刻意往阿谦那边凑，边凑边不停的给自己灌酒。阿谦看看对面羽毛快凝成实质的黑气，向好 兄 弟小光投往求助的眼神。

那货给他比了个“我会记住你的”的口型就转头跟毛毛玩极速领域。

北七，我也干不过羽毛啊。

阿神酒量并不好，没了羽毛拦着没几轮他就红着脸靠在阿谦身上说不出话，只能张着嘴喘息。最后是小白实在看不下去了才提议让羽毛把阿神先带回去。

天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁。这次轮到小光的耳机坏了。

醉酒，吃醋，想都不用想隔壁会发生什么。阿谦极其温柔的笑了笑，在小光闪烁着星星的目光里把耳塞从窗口扔了下去。

“大难临头各自飞吧兄弟保重。”

最后小光一脸壮士临终的表情，在羽毛低沉沙哑的“你还要听多久”中吓到唱出高分贝忐忑，被通报批评。

其实羽毛一直都知道隔壁能听到的事，所以他每次都会想办法让阿神叫不出来。阿谦和小光听到的那些喘息都是他自己的。

3.

干完事后，多多少少都会留下些痕迹。羽毛自然不必多说，阿神根本就不像他看上去那么乖，每次干完羽毛反而更像被压的那个。那一个个青紫吻痕看着都疼。

小光拿这个事调侃过羽毛很多次。

“……嗯，我是受。”

一点乐趣都没有。小光撇撇嘴。

羽毛确实不太在意别人怎么看待他们的攻受问题。反正最后不还是阿神抱着他哼哼唧唧地乱蹭。

秋天的时候，天气干燥，容易上火。每到这个季节，阿神总会借由降温用围巾把脖子一圈圈地缠上。后来热到实在受不了，向话剧社的鬼鬼借了粉底。

与他相反，羽毛巴不得让别人看见。明明今天降温，他还要一边念叨着“好热好热”一边扯开衬衫领口露出那些牙印。这一行为受到了学生会内无数男同胞的强烈谴责，在会长对他明显的偏袒下又默默咽了回去。

“我太难了。”伯慎咽下口中的烈酒小光拍拍他的背，无声哭泣。

4.

学生会的另一个名字，是“偶像组合队”。因为里面的人颜值普遍较高而得名。尤其是副会长羽毛，那张脸帅到打篮球时篮球场能被里三层外三层的围住。在他公开宣布和会长在一起后人反而更多了。

羽毛和阿神总是在同一队伍里。他们两个配合起来根本就没有谁能打得过，偏偏还死活不加入校篮球队，是让篮球队队长唯二跪在地上求着要的人才。小光偷偷打听过原因。

“你们两个到底为什么不进啊？”

“平时工作太忙了啊，无论是他还是我都抽不出时间去训练。”

“但是以你们两个的技术根本不需要训练吧。”

“训练肯定是要的，主要是阿神那边…。”羽毛突然顿住了。

小光呵呵一笑，用死鱼眼凝视着羽毛和他捂在嘴上欲盖弥彰的手。

呵，死基佬。

你分明就是只想抽时间用来做爱。

5.

学校的超人气美少女媛媛和Miru,经常联合隔壁校的闪闪一起暗戳戳地不知在搞些什么。

雪兔有一次从Miru身旁路过时无意间瞥到她的手机，然后被上面大大的“羽神”标题和各种马赛克劲爆内容打开了新世界的大门。他把这个事告诉了舍友熊猫团团，在团团“关爱孩子孩子他什么都不懂”的眼神中沉思好久，才想明白Miru手里的东西到底是什么意思。

直到大一学妹筱瑀也加入到了这个女孩子之间的秘密团体后，在篮球场上的一排靓丽风景线不仅吸引到了许多男孩子，也吸引到了许多仰望神仙颜值的女孩子。

于是篮球场旁的人，就渐渐的，渐渐的多了起来。

中场休息的时候，哈记和团团在谈天。

“羽毛和阿神的事不是在一起的第一天就公开了吗，怎么还这么多人。”

“毕竟是女孩子嘛。”

“啊？”

筱瑀究竟说了什么？

“他们打篮球时糖超多的！”

6.

小光，阿谦和路都有女朋友，这就导致了大部分火力都集中在羽神和小白身上。走哪哪一群女孩子也还蛮壮观的。

两人在一起之前，羽毛有偷偷把他那封憋了半天也没憋出几个字的告白信混进女孩子们给阿神的信里，然后红着脸跑到宿舍窝在椅子上一言不发。让小光以为他是不是在发烧。

就像让羽毛期待又失望的那样，阿神把他的那封信合着其他信一起扔掉了。

小光吃掉手里的甜筒，瞥了一眼在对面玩手机的阿神。

“那个……阿神。”

“怎么了小光？”

“其实羽毛是有给你写信啦……然后被你合着那一坨拉库丢掉了。”

空气静止了那么一秒。

小光看见阿神的手机掉到桌子上。

小光看见阿神猛的站起来。

小光看…不，他没看见。阿神已经跑出去了。

后来是羽毛在关宿舍门前把阿神从楼底的垃圾桶旁揪回去的。站在垃圾桶旁成功在一起的恋人，这大概是最奇怪的告白场景之一。

小光砸吧砸吧嘴，在日记上写下最后一句话。

从此火力便全部集中在了小白身上，他说自己应该叫苦不堪言·白，被同寝室的路嘲笑。

6.

偶像组合队偶尔也会聚在一起打打游戏，比如吃鸡。

打游戏的男孩子们都很认真，认真到能短暂的不秀恩爱的程度。阿神喜欢玩冲锋枪，是那种十分典型的在火力交锋处反复横跳皮的人，然后在断腿时被羽毛用一发狙击子弹救下。

路跟阿神类似，但打法更为谨慎稳重。阿神在骚扰敌方时，路就是在阿神背后盯人防止偷袭的那个。后来在羽毛嘴里念叨着“失误”然后在他蛇皮走位的情况下被精准爆头两次，他就再也没往阿神那边凑过，而是去找了巧克力学扔雷。反正最后能舔到包的人还是他。

相比起羽神和路，巧克力反而是最为恐怖的存在。无论战况有多么激烈，无论队友倒下了多少个，他总能留下最后一丝血皮逃出生天，然后窝在哪个不知名的小角落里打药。最最恐怖的是，这家伙总能从那个四次元背包里掏出十几个雷，在决赛圈上演一场人造轰炸区后成功吃鸡。

是队里无论如何也能苟到最后的男人呢。

7.

1024宿舍，最臭名昭著的宿舍，最让人好奇的宿舍。日常是在白天像商业巨鳄商谈六百亿合同的会议室，晚上像。这种无论里面有没有人都会被锁起门的地方，阿红和捷克在背负了无数学子期待的目光下，进去了。

当时是阿神要拍一部有关都市传说的影片，他们两个受邀参加。

那个宿舍被打扫的很干净，所有东西都摆放的整整齐齐，置物架上甚至还有提醒用的便利贴。整个屋子里里外外都透露出一种温馨，温馨到阿红以为这是从对面女生宿舍搬过来的屋子。

这种美好的印象，毁灭于捷克从抽屉缝里看到的十几盒盒冈本。

8.

“以前的事还挺有意思的。”

“嗯。”

羽毛浅浅笑着，酒红色双眼若有若无的扫过阿神怀里熟睡的女孩，和那人脸上的笑容。

再美好的事情，终究都有谢幕的那一天。

电视上的娱乐节目并没有谁在用心看，一个在专心侍弄怀里的女孩，一个在另一旁若有所思。羽毛用手撑住额头，不去看身侧其乐融融的两人。

明明只隔着一个人的距离，却怎么也碰不到。

总归是要试一试的。

他挪过去，头试探性的压在那人颈窝。

“阿神。”声音闷闷的。

阿神顿了顿，捂住怀里女孩的耳朵，不去看他。

“我们……已经不可能了。”

空气凝固到让人窒息，节目里观众的笑声似是在嘲笑演员可笑的表演。羽毛努力平复自己的呼吸，指尖轻碰上阿神的手腕。

烟花从窗口炸开，绚烂的光点在得意那么一秒后，跟随它对星辰的侮辱坠回大地。群星把它的美映在眼里，把它的狼狈映在眼里。

“够了，羽毛。”

阿神躲掉羽毛的指尖，藏在阴影里的表情晦朔不明。

“你以后要是再敢在女儿面前动手动脚就碰都别想碰我。”

“诶——”

9.

羽毛和阿神领养的孩子，起名叫羽月。小孩子一蹦一跳的走向幼稚园后，第一个给她留下好印象的人就是班主任悟忻。尽管已经没有人会歧视同性恋，像羽月这种被同性家庭领养的孩子还是占少数。孩子们的童言无忌，往往最伤人心。周遭同学们的议论声让羽月低垂下头捏紧衣角，不知所措。

她真真切切的爱着她的两个爸爸，又不知道该从何解释。

“同学们，安静一下。”老师的声音。

衣服上印着初音未来的老师很快为羽月解了围，事后还对着她笑了笑。

10.

受那两个野爹的影响，羽月的心理多多少少有些早熟。她对班上那个叫小华的女孩子，总是有些留意。

对旁人的情绪变化很敏感的阿神很快发现了女儿的异样，得知少女的情感烦恼后，还没来得及开口就被在一旁摆弄枪械模型的羽毛插了嘴。

“长什么样？”

他接过阿神递过来的手机，扫了一眼上面的照片后眯起眼睛瞧这个跟自己几乎是一个模子刻出来的女儿。明明是领养的孩子，却有着和他一样的白发红瞳，甚至连审美都一模一样。

羽毛又看了一眼手机。

那个叫小华的女孩，除了五官更为精致外跟阿神小时候几乎一模一样。还真有这么巧的事？

他扶住羽月的肩膀，蹲在那孩子面前。

“爹教你怎么泡她。”

“喂！”

11.

羽月按照他熊爹背着阿神偷偷传授给自己的技巧去勾搭小华，结果她第一句话还没说完，小姑娘就一脸兴奋的抱住她说她也想和自己交朋友。

好吧，至少看起来起点还不错。

从那之后这两个小崽儿一直形影不离，直到玩过家家时缺个神父就把另一个姑娘小框扯了过来。

真是和你父亲年轻时一样的命运呢，小框。


End file.
